Being the Hero
by MaplePucks
Summary: Through her monitor's, Alphys watches her beloved friend Undyne fall victim to the human. Now what? Could she really evacuate everyone like she had told Undyne she would? After that what would she do? Certainly she couldn't go up against the human. That would be crazy, right? She wasn't a Hero, she was just a piece of cowardly garbage. *SPOILER ALERT. Genocide run.*


**Hello everyone! An Undertale fic for you again!**

 **This one is a bit dark. And please please please if you haven't played the genocide route and don't want to be spoiled, then don't read this fic! Can't say that enough, I don't want to be responsible for spoiling anyone!  
I'd like to tell you a fluffy Undertale is coming next... but I'd be lying if I did. Feels train, all aboard!**

 **Enjoy and please comment, fave and share!**

* * *

Empty ramen containers and chopsticks clattered to the floor as Alphys launched herself out of her computer chair. This couldn't be happening. There was no way! Not her! If she fell to the human, the rest of the monsters, they didn't stand a chance! Alphys stared up at the screen as he best friend began to melt before her. It wasn't possible, her own research had told her as much! Creatures with that much determination didn't die so easily! She can't be! Alphys felt her heart snap in two.

Undyne was the most determined monster Alphys had ever met! And that included Flowey!

"A-Alphys told me she was gonna watch me fight you. And if anything went wrong, she would evacuate everyone! By now, she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the six human souls!" Undyne snapped back at the human. Alphys heard her loud and clear, she had known that was the plan. She knew she should be half way to getting Asgore to use the souls and cross the barrier with everyone. She knew it and still, she stood there.

Her legs wouldn't move. Alphys couldn't will them to go anywhere. She was rooted to the spot in front of the screen, watching her best friend die, knowing she was powerless to stop anything that was going on. Undyne was melting away, Alphys touched her hand to the screen.

"And with that power, this world will live on… !"

Then she was gone. Undyne the Undying Heroine was dead and gone.

Alphys screamed, sinking to her knees in defeated sobs. If Undyne couldn't stop the human, then even Asgore with the souls wouldn't do much good. There wasn't a point. They were all dead, the human would kill them all. She pounded the ground with her fist, yelling out Undyne's name. Her heart was breaking, shattering. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. Not for a few moments anyway, until she started thinking about what Undyne would say to her as she sobbed helplessly on the floor.

 _Get up, Alphys! This is no time to fall apart! Monsters AND humans are in trouble! I'm gone but now you can be the Hero! GET UP!_

"I-I'm no-noones hero… I can't b-be… "

 _ALPHYS! Don't let me have died in vain! Be the Hero! Get up! Get everyone OUT!_

Even though is was an imaginary Undyne, that was all she needed to kick her butt into gear. She jumped off the floor and dried her tears, running over to her desk. Grabbing her cell phone, her shaky claws made the call. She practically screamed at Asgore to take the souls. It was the loudest she had ever raised her voice to another monster. Probably loudest she would ever be in her short life. The King was shocked and wanted to argue but Alphys left him no choice and he hung up the phone to open the barrier.

Now she just had to herd all the rest of the Monsters in the Underground towards it.

Then what would she do? She wouldn't escape through the barrier. No, she couldn't leave Undyne behind like that. Would she fight? No, she was too coward for that option too. But at this point what other choice did she really have?

Her eyes wandered over to her desk, spying an anime DVD box. It was one she had dug out of the Waterfall trash dump, with Undyne. It was no Mew Mew Kissy Cutie but they had watched it together after finding it together in the place they had first met. Her heart clenched with memories and then resolve.

That's where she was going to go when she got all the Monsters out. Back to where it began, to do what she was going to do before Undyne happened to find her. It was the best end she could think of. For herself at least. The other Monsters could get out and get away, they could continue to live.

She quickly turned to run towards her back door, the one that would lead to MTT and all those Monsters when she was stopped by her robot. The rectangle blocked her path, stretching his arms out to grab her buy her shoulders. Alphys was startled but didn't push him away.

"Mettaton! Please, I-I've got to g-get everyone to s-saftey! I-I don't have a-any time for games right n-now!" She pleaded with him, her eyes wide and scared. But somehow, she felt that if his face could emote right now, he'd be giving her a sympathetic, sad smile.

"Darling! I don't want to play a game with you, not this time. Time for our games is quite over isn't? We… well, we won't be playing anymore games together will we?" He asked, his dials all turning down, as if he was deflating. Alphys felt bad. He knew what she was about to do.

"Metta… I'm s-sorry it has to be t-this way. But you should head to the gate! A-Asgore is going to open it and all the Monsters are going to get o-out! You need to g-go! I-I-"

"Alphys, dear. I'm not going to the gate anymore then you are."

"WHAT?! Mettaton, no, no p-please you've got to go!" She cried, shaking her head fervently. She couldn't believe what the robot was saying. Was he going to… too? Not Mettaton, there was no way he would ever consider doing something like that! She had fresh tears in her eyes as Mettaton touched her face gently.

"Sweetheart, someone has to stay behind and try to fend off the human. I maybe more lover then I am fighter but I will do my best." He said, Alphys saw a light panel on his front blink, like he was winking. She shook her head even more.

"You can't fight the human! Undyne couldn't beat them and if she couldn't you don't stand a cha-"

"Good gracious, Alphys, give your favorite star a little more credit then that! It will take more then one blow to defeat me!" Mettaton whirled, his processor's inside spinning wildly, Alphys could hear them. The robot had some determination, she could give him credit for that but it was still crazy talk! She opened her mouth to protest when he shushed her. "Alphys, you of all people should understand why I must stay behind. Why I just can not go through the barrier without- Well, right? After… after what just happened to Undyne? You must see that I can't go without… him."

Her heart fell further then it had already in her chest, frowning deeply. How could she have forgotten. Just a few hours before, they had watched as the human killed Mettaton's love. Papyrus. Oh, the scream he had emitted hurt her ears, it was so loud. Like a crack of lightening. She hadn't seen him since and now that she really looked at him, he had oil stains down his front panel. He had been sobbing this entire time, she was sure of it. For Papyrus, the only Monster that had ever fully won his heart.

She looked upset and nodded, "I-I understand, b-but, Metta, Papyrus would want y-you to get out. He'd want you to get to safety." She said quietly, and she was surprised when he chuckled.

"He certainly would, that selfless darling." He mused softly and then sighed, "I know what he would want. Don't you think Undyne would want the same for you? But you and I, Alphys, we know what we must do. They aren't here to guide us anymore, we have to make our own choices, even if they are poor ones." He said, letting go of her.

He was right. Undyne would want her to leave with everyone. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. No more then Mettaton could. Except she wasn't planning to fight, she was going to take the cowards way out of this mess. She envied him, she really did. That he could turn his anger and sadness into vengeance and determination to avenge Papyrus, to try to save the other Monster's. He was a Hero.

Undyne deserved better then Alphys. She was garbage compared to everyone else. Absolute garbage.

Keeping her tears mostly at bay, she conceded that it was pointless to try and persuade him not to fight. She rubbed her eyes and nodded, "Please be careful. A-and… good luck, Mettaton!" Alphys cried, throwing her arms around the rectangle for a hug. She would never see the robot-ghost again, this was good bye. The hug was awkward, only because he was not in his humanoid form but it was warm and tender all the same. He rubbed her back and then pulled away.

"You know, I do believe you are the smartest one of us all. Good bye, Dr. Alphys darling!" He said, rolling away, only to turn and blow her a kiss before truly leaving.

After collecting herself for a moment, she dashed off, determined to get most of the Monster's heading towards Asgore and the barrier. It was the one thing she could do for Undyne. The one thing Undyne would be proud of her for.

An hour later, Alphys was panting, hopping into the water at the Waterfall dump. The platform she needed to get to was right on the edge of a large waterfall, leading straight down deep into the Core. Often she had come here, both before and after Undyne to stand on it and peek over the edge. What could be down there? She'd always wanted to find out, ever since Gaster jumped in. Maybe even before then. All she knew was that she was about to finally find out.

All the Monster's, the ones that could be persuaded to leave anyway, were in the castle, waiting to go through the barrier. At this point, since Alphys wasn't watching her screens, she had no idea where the human was. If they had gotten past Mettaton yet. Or if Mettaton had somehow been able to defeat the human. If he hadn't, the only Monster left to stop them would be Sans. She hadn't been able to find the Skeleton anywhere and she had looked everywhere for him.

She took a deep breath as she climbed onto the creaking platform, Sans couldn't fight. She had never seen him throw any attacks at anyone. Not once. He would be easily taken out, so the Underground was doomed if that was the case.

Alphys shook off those thoughts and cleared her mind. None of it mattered to her, nothing mattered to her any more. She had done her part in the securing the Underground. It was up to the others now. She would have to leave it in their hands.

She worked her clawed toes to the edge, leaning over to peak. It instantly had a dizzying effect on her and she swooned, catching her balance before she could fall in. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe she was too coward even for this. What would she do if she couldn't? She would be all alone. Truly alone in the Underground without anyone. Alphys really couldn't decide which was a worse fate. She took one step back before she heard a voice calling to her.

"Yo! Alphys! You did it! I'm SO proud of you right now!"

"U-Undyne?!" Alphys stuttered, looking around. It wasn't possible. She had seen Undyne die, twice, by the hands of the human. She couldn't still be alive. But that was definitely Undyne's voice she had heard. Was she here? Had she escaped? "Undyne!" She called again, looking around frantically for her friend.

"Down here, Alphys! Look down!"

When she did, she received a shock. Only moments ago when she had looked the first time, it was nothing but water mist coming off the waterfall and a never ending void of black. Now, Undyne was smiling up at her from the mist. She was transparent, shimmering because of the water, but there was no mistaking that blue skin and eye patch. Undyne was perfectly fine and Alphys burst into tears at the sight.

"I thought y-you were gone! P-please don't ever scare me l-like that again, Undyne! I-it's not funny!" She cried, wiping at her eye furiously under her glasses.

Undyne smiled kindly, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I didn't mean to scare you, but everything is fine and the other Monster's are gonna be fine thanks to you. You're a Hero, Alphys. A True He-"

"N-no I'm really not. I couldn't fight the human l-like you and Papyrus, e-even Metta did. I'm worthless garbage." She whispered, looking down to her friend. The Monster she loved above all others.

Undyne had her arms open wide, beckoning Alphys to her. "Come here, Al. You're not worthless to me."

Without a second thought, Alphys jumped off her platform towards Undyne's open arms.

She passed through the illusion, smiling, falling down into the blackness. By the time she could no longer see the light coming from Waterfall and felt heat from below, Alphys was snuggling into Undyne's hold on her.

"I love you, Undyne." She whispered softly. She felt Undyne kiss her forehead and hug her tighter as they fell.

"I know, punk."


End file.
